Kiaba Goes Poor
by Costa-D
Summary: See Kiaba beat up Yugi
1. Default Chapter

This story starts out in nursery school years ago were yu-gi-oh all began.  
  
Yugi: My blocks are better than your blocks, Tea.  
  
Tea: well mine are..are....wat is Seto ddoooooing?  
  
Seto: Go mooo- eeiiisss wite dragin. no happen! NO HAPPEN! wwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa I Want my mooooommmmyy.  
  
Yugi: wat a cry baby.  
  
but now in present day...  
  
Yugi: MY deck is better than yours, Tea  
  
*a teapot on a skateboard starts chasing Tea*  
  
Tea:AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH YUGI! SAVE ME!  
  
Yugi: go Puff!  
  
*Tea stops short while the evil teapot falls of a cliff that come out of nowhere*  
  
Tea: Puff ? Puff who ?  
  
Yugi: you know he's magic, he lives by the sea, and he is obsessed with Johnna Lee  
  
Tea: oh.....  
  
*seto walks is from who knows where * Seto: NEED FOOD NEED FOOD NEED FOOD!  
  
* Seto grabs Yugi and shakes upside down for money only to find a dollar *  
  
Seto: Can't get food with that.  
  
*Seto walks away while Yugi gets to his feet *  
  
Yugi: What waz that about ?  
  
* Seto comes running back and picks up the dollar from before * Seto: Here I come Mickey D.!!!  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it Please R+R  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 


	2. THAT HURTS !

Costa-D: wow I have 2 reviews  
  
Yugi: %##%@%@%$%@##^&#$%#^#%^#^%$^#$%^#^&^%@$#^@$^^$^#$^%&^&%&$!!!!  
  
Costa-D: wow I never knew there were curses that long!  
  
*Yugi beats the crap out of Costa-D*  
  
Costa-D: 1234 I write more!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Yugi: wow  
  
*Seto walks in*  
  
Yugi: wow  
  
Seto: wow, now, cow, chow.  
  
*Seto shoots Yugi with spitball*  
  
Yugi: wow  
  
* Yugi falls up stairs unconscious *  
  
Seto: aaahahahhahaahahahahahaahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahaahahahaaha haahahahaahaha  
  
* Seto falls off the world *  
  
Seto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: I WANT MY MOMMY! WAAAAAA!  
  
Costa-D: What will Seto do in OuTeR SpAcE ? Tune in next time to find out! 


	3. aliens!

Seto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH H HHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: I WANT MY MOMMY! WAAAAAA!  
  
Costa-D: What will Seto do in OuTeR SpAcE ? Tune in next time to find out! Seto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
*seto lands on mars *  
  
Seto: Ouch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*alien walks up to Seto*  
  
alien: wow  
  
seto: low  
  
alien: wowwe  
  
* alien beats up seto*  
  
seto: owch  
  
What will seto do with the killer aliens of mars? Tune in next time to find out! 


	4. Chapter 4 ! Wow Look it's Chapter 4 !

Costa-D : may I eat your cheese from your feet Sir ??? Chapter 4 makes me cool  
  
Seto: I have shotgun!!!!!! Me killlllll ailllennnn buuuuuttttttt!!!!!!!  
  
Alien: I am king Melymely I need cheese for my belly!!!!! With my turban on my head, I crawl off to bed, and that's why I'm dead!!!! (suddenly the alien dies)  
  
Seto: that was easy  
  
Seto: wow how cow now I WANT IT NOW DADDY !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: hahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahah (pppphhhhhttttttttttttttt)  
  
Seto: ooooooooohhhhhhhhh???????/  
  
Seto: !$#!@$@!$#@$!#$!$@#$!@$@$#  
  
Costa-D: Will seto ever get home ??? I DON'T @#@#@ KNOW SO STOP ASKING!!!!!!!!! 


	5. chapter 5

Costa-D: darn those printer dragons, I eat rocks while time goes up!!!!  
  
Yugi: ????????  
  
Chapter 5  
  
* Seto walks in carrying a HUGE rocket & launcher * Seto : yipe !!!! I'm going home !!!!! * Climbs in to the rocket and takes off for earth *  
  
Mean while at earth Yugi : ( just realizing seto was gone) Yo every one where is Seto, I need to beat the crap out of him 'cuze he stole a dollar from me!!! (See chapter 1)  
  
(finally the rocket containing Seto lands on earth)  
  
* fifty FBI Agents rush in to the place where the rocket landed (now known as Roswell )and start operating on he so called alien inside*  
  
Seto: ouch that hurts, stop you bung hole!!!  
  
FBI agent #1: oh hush up, we'll make your death quick, ok?  
  
FBI agent # 49: Wait one second that's the guy that stole my dollar!!!  
  
* FBI agent # 49 takes off his doctors mack to reveal that he really is Yugi !! ( *  
  
Seto: HE REMEMBERS ME !!!!! PLEASE YUGI GET ME OUT OF HERE BEFORE THEY KILL ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ((((  
  
Yugi : ok but under one condition.  
  
Seto : anything !!  
  
* Yugi jumps on the operating table and starts beating on Seto and look though his pockets for the dollar seto stole*  
  
Costa-D: will seto get away from the FBI alive, and will Yugi ever forgive Seto for stealing his dollar??? I DON'T KNOW AND I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6 wow ! i'm high , on SUGAR!

Seto: HE REMEMBERS ME !!!!! PLEASE YUGI GET ME OUT OF HERE BEFORE THEY KILL ME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ((((  
  
Yugi : ok but under one condition.  
  
Seto : anything !!  
  
* Yugi jumps on the operating table and starts beating on Seto and look though his pockets for the dollar Seto stole*  
  
Costa-D: will seto get away from the FBI alive, and will Yugi ever forgive Seto for stealing his dollar??? I DON'T KNOW AND I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP ASKING QUESTIONS!!!!  
  
Costa-D: Hi ya Guys I haven't updated in a while so, TO BAD FOR YOU!!! Sorry about that i'm a little sugar high. * Gets up from chair and dose a triple back handspring *  
  
Judges: 10 out of 10!  
  
Costa-D: see what I mean?!  
  
Costa-D: on with the Fic!!!  
  
Chapter 6: Attack of the little stupid, annoying, pesky fluff balls * Dun,dun,donnnnnnn*  
  
Yugi: where the hell is my dollar?  
  
Seto: really, I don't know Yugi!!  
  
Yugi: SURE!!  
  
* unknown to Yugi or Seto a 2 inch high little fluff ball appears under the operating table* Yugi: Fine. I will have to beat it out of you then.  
  
* before Yugi can beat Seto senseless the fluff ball jump on to the table next to Seto's head* Fluff thing: Hi I'm---( interrupted By Yugi )  
  
Yugi: Who the hell are you, you little fluffy retart thing?  
  
Fluffy thing: Hi Human, I'm little humgungorgantwit but you can call me bit!  
  
Seto: Ok Mr. Bit-------  
  
Bit: I SAID CALL ME HUMGUNGORGANTWIT, FOOLISH HUMAN!!  
  
Yugi: Ok Humgungorgantwit-----------  
  
Bit: I SAID CALL ME BIT!!!!!! FOOLISH HUMAN !!!!  
  
Yugi: yo Fluffy!  
  
Bit: yes  
  
Yugi: shut the hell up, get a freakin' room you dumb fart!!  
  
Bit: Human...  
  
Yugi: yes?  
  
Bit: YOU WILL SPEAK ONLY WHEN USEFULL TO ME!!  
  
Yugi: ( grumbling) it would be usefull if someone stuck a grenade up your @$$!!  
  
Bit ( pissed off) You will pay for your actions human!!  
  
* Bit jumps from table in to Yugis' pocket and pulls out a dollar *  
  
Bit: may a bad future come to you human !  
  
* bit jumps off table and runs away with Yugis' dollar *  
  
Yugi: that little pesky bas***d  
  
* Yugi start to run after Bit leaving behind Seto who had nothing to do with this chapter and is still strapped to the table* Seto: hey you guy ....guys... Hello ... anyone....?  
  
Costa-D: Will seto ever get off the table? Will Yugi ever find Bit and get his dollar back? I DON'T KNOW AND I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP ASKING QUESTIONS, FOOLISH HUMANS!!!!! 


	7. chapter 7 makes me da bomb

Costa-D: oh to hell with this!!! I can't seem to find my hand!! Ooww oooww! If found it YYYYYYYAAAAAYYYYYY Bless the lord!! I'm still SuGaR HiGh YYYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYYY

Costa-D: on with the fic!!!!

Chapter 7: Seto escapes!

Yugi start to run after Bit leaving behind Seto who had nothing to do with this chapter

and is still strapped to the table

Seto: hey you guy ….guys… Hello … anyone….?

Seto: Hello? HeLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOO?????????????

starts chewing on ropes that have him bound to the table

Seto: (an hour later) Finally I'm free!!!!!!!!!!

Starts to prance around singing happy songs

Seto: LAAAAAALAAAALALADODEDOBUMBBUMRICHFLICHYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!

Seto: wwwooop! I'm free

Runs of to a Mc. Donald's

Geeky register dude: Welcome to Mc. Donald's can I take your order?

Seto: Yay, I can order food !

reaches in to mouth to take out yugi's dollar

Seto: will this do for money ?

Geeky register dude: I……….I…….I guess so…

Seto: YaY! Ok can I have a …a……a….um……uuuuhhhh…..oh! oh! Can I have a- wait-no that's not good.

Costa-D: now back to yugi and bit!

Yugi: (panting) wait a minute!

takes out sniper rifle

Bit : yes I have gotten away!

yugi, perched in the trees, fires and is satisfied with a thud coming from bits direction

yugi runs over to bits side and………….

Costa-D: Will Bit die? Is Yugi really a murder? Will Seto ever find out what is good at Mc. D's ? **I DON'T KNOW AND STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS!!!!**

STARTS TO WORK ON CH. 8

Costa-D: now go and review!


	8. IM ATTACKS!

**Costa-D: hi there! People in da web of the whole wide world I solute you! Da da da da da da dada 1234 I write more!**

**yugi is standing next to the remains of bit, or so he thought….**

**Yugi: ha! I killed the furry thing ! dose a happy dance **

**Yugi: hay this is oil not blood.**

**looks at remains of bit to find out that bit was a robot!**

**Yugi: a evil master mind must have been behind this. ( dunnn dunnnnn dunnnnnn…)**

**Yugi: well I must power up errrrrrrrrerrrrrrrr **

** yugi's hair sticks streaght up and is glowing**

**Costa-D: Wait, wait, wait!**

**Yugi: what?**

**Costa-D: this ain't freaking Dragonball Z . you cant "power" up!**

**Yugi: oh, oh yea. That suxs b/c I wanted To kick the evil guys $$**

**Costa-D: oh on you said Suxs, b/c, And $$! It's the attack of the IM language!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH AAHHHHHHHHH**

**Costa-D: Is yugi going to get is $ back? Will the IM Language take over this fic? Will I ever stop asking questions at the end of every chapter? I DON'T KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO STOP ASKING!!!!!!!**

**Please RR**


End file.
